90210_usafandomcom-20200215-history
Party Politics
Party Politics is the 5th episode of Season 4 on CW teen soap 90210. Synopsis FIGHT FOR YOUR RIGHTS – Silver is asked to make campaign videos for political candidate Marissa Harris-Young (guest star Brandy Norwood) who is running against Teddy's Uncle Charles (guest star Robin Thomas) for public office. Teddy runs into an old flame (guest star Ryan Rottman) and Annie gets stuck with Leila (guest star Summer Bishil) during an important date. A surprise visitor threatens to tear Liam and Jane (guest star Kristina Apgar) apart, while Naomi can't shake her growing feelings for Austin (guest star Justin Deeley) during a party to encourage students to vote. Recap Jim, Jane's husband who is actually alive, comes to town and finds out about Jane and Liam. Jim and Liam get into a huge fight, putting Jane in the hospital. There, Jim finds out that he is the father of her baby. Liam steps down, allowing Jim and Jane to start a family together. Austin offers to help Naomi plan a political strip party at the house. He gets Cobra Starship to perform at the event. Teddy comes back to town. He offers to help his uncle Charles with his campaign for congress, hoping to get back in with his family since Charles is the only one willing to talk to him. Shane, the guy Teddy met in Barcelona, turns out to be helping out with the campaign of an opposing candidate, Marissa (played by guest star Brandy). Shane tells Teddy that Charles is homophobic, but Teddy insists to continue to help his uncle with the hopes of getting back in with his family. Navid and Silver seek some alone time and enlist Annie to babysit Leila. Annie is double booked - that is the same night she promised to escort a few friends from New York. She takes Leila along and she finds out Annie's secret. She promises not to tell anyone as long as she gets a cut of the pay. Silver gets a job working for Marissa's campaign. She finds the money Navid's uncle gave him and urges Navid to report him. Navid refuses to and Silver breaks up with him. Dixon continues to take drugs to feel more inspired. At the party, Adrianna helps him give a demo disk to the manager of Cobra Starship who loved Dixon's music. Naomi and Austin get locked out of their own party and get arrested for trying to break in to their house. They get locked up in a van. They are overheating, and decide to take off their clothes. Max finds them and Naomi ensures him that she wants to be with him and nobody else. Starring :Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson :Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson :AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark :Jessica Stroup as Silver :Michael Steger as Navid Shirazi :Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan :Matt Lanter as Liam Court :Gillian Zinser as Ivy Sullivan Special Guest Star :Cobra Starship as Themselves Recurring cast :Trevor Donovan as Teddy Montgomery :Josh Zuckerman as Max Miller :Justin Deeley as Austin Tallridge :Cameron Goodman as Bree :Anthony Azizi as Amal Shirazi Guest starring :Summer Bashil as Leila Shirazi :Ryan Rottman as Shane :Kristina Apgar as Jane Mcdohpy :Stephen Amell as Jim Mcdohpy :Brandy Norwood as Marissa Harris-Young :Robin Thomas as Charles Sanderson :Sarah Hagan as Alana Gordon Quotes :Silver – Navid You're a good guy who has to do something bad :Austin – I don't want to see you with Max because I can't stand to see you with him and not me :Naomi – You don't know what I want :Austin – But I know what you need :Naomi – I'm gonna put new meaning behind the phrase "political party". Trivia *First appearance of Shane Music *"#1 Nite (One night)" by Cobra Starship *"Can You Feel It" by Keith Kohn *"If You Wanna" by The Vaccines *"Sexy Little Thing" by The High Decibels *"Take Your Clothes Off" by Morningwood *"Thirty Year Waltz" by Jim Pearce *"Under Water" by Acid House Kings *"Warmer Climes" by Boat Club *"Way That You Move" by Thrill Kill *"What Can I Be" by Kite In The Air Photos 405naustin.jpeg 405naomi.jpeg Category:90210 Episodes Category:90210 Season 4